Forest Fire
by RandomPairingsWitch
Summary: [Sequel to Boy on Fire] Hunger Games AU. The Quarter Quell rule is simple: all the relatives of previous tributes- dead or alive- are eligible for the reaping. But Madge is determined that, this year, she will volunteer- for her aunt, for Katniss, for Prim. For an end to the Games. And she will emerge victorious.


It's reaping day again and Madge dresses slowly but deliberately, taking time to pin her hair just right and to make sure her dress makes her look flattering. She knows that this will be the last time that she is ever going to be in her room and her house and her District. She knows that, no matter the outcome of today's reaping, she will be going into the games.

She doesn't want to feel helpless anymore, or as if she is sitting on a load of wealth when she could be doing something to help the people in the games. This is her way of doing it. This way, she takes the place of another person more important than herself; she puts off the District losing someone they love one more time.

There's a knock at her door and she comes to face Mrs Everdeen, who smiles slowly and tells her that Prim's here. That makes Madge grin and she runs down the stairs, hugs Prim tight, and then makes them both waffles and sets out fruit for breakfast.

Prim is nervous. It's easy to see in the way her hands are shaking as she eats her waffle. It is, after all, only her second reaping. She has every right to be nervous, especially after her name was called last year when she barely had any entries, and of course with what happened to Katniss.

Then there is the fact of the Quarter Quell. Because it is the seventy-fifth year of the Games, there is something special about them. This year, it was that only relations of previous tributes could be reaped or volunteer themselves. Which meant that Prim was even more eligible, as was Madge- what with her aunt being in the games for the last Quarter Quell.

"It's okay," Madge says as she clears away the plates. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Prim smiles at her, but it's easy to see that she isn't reassured. Madge doesn't blame her.

"I can do your hair before we go?" Madge offers and Prim nods happily.

She tries to fashion a braid like Katniss's and it works, although there is a lot of hair loose and it's messy. It still looks okay, though, and when Gale comes to give her berries, he smiles and tells Prim she looks just like Catnip. Then he nods cordially at Madge and leaves.

Just minutes later and they're in the square, registered and ready. The amount of people eligible for the reaping, despite the Quell rules, is slightly scary. There are too many people, too many young people, who shouldn't be there. It strengthens Madge's resolve to volunteer and she holds her head high once she's hugged Prim goodbye.

Once everyone's assembled, Effie glides onto the stage. Small parts of her outfit are subdued- black flowers among the red on her dress, black flats rather than heels, dark streaks in her wig- to show respect for Katniss and Peeta who she had been close to. Madge knows that Effie misses them, and the fact that she has taken the time to co-ordinate her outfit as she has is a big indicator to times changing. If the people are finally getting to the Capitol citizens then they're making the difference they need to.

The name comes like a punch to Madge's stomach, short and abrupt and she's about to open her mouth to scream her protest when she realises there is no need-

Because the name is her own.

Walking to the stage, she feels strangely powerful. She feels like she's making a difference and she actually smiles as she walks up. She pauses only to give Prim's shoulder a quick squeeze of reassurance and then to shake Effie's hand. Effie nearly cries while Prim is already sobbing.

The boy who is reaped is not someone Madge is familiar with and she tells herself it is better to not get attached, or else she will just feel remorse for something she couldn't help. He's a Seam boy from his clothes, about fourteen, and in the background a woman is wailing and clinging to a man's arm whilst holding onto her young daughter with her other.

They're whisked into the Justice Building then and Madge braces herself for only a few visitors. Her father will be one and Prim and Mrs Everdeen another. Those are the only two she expects, and so it comes as a massive surprise when the first person to walk through the door is Gale Hawthorne.

He glances over her once and then scoops her into a large hug. She breaths in his musty scent and wonders if this would be what it would be like to have an older brother.

"Madge, listen to me," he orders once he pulls away. "I know you're not an idiot and I know you can look after yourself, but you're not strong. Try and grab something small from the cornucopia- a knife or something- and then run. And hide. Get cover like Katniss did. You'll outlast them that way."

Madge nods. "Just look after Prim and make sure my father doesn't overwork himself. I'll try to win as best as I can."

Gale pauses then looks behind him as though checking for an eavesdropper. He lowers his voice. "I know you were going to volunteer yourself anyway. Why?"

"No one's going to miss me as much as anyone else," she reasons, and he know it's true. "I had to spare someone's life. This way I don't feel like a helpless rich girl. I can try and make a difference."

"Do it," Gale says. "But try to come home for Prim and your dad."

Madge nods, agrees and Gale hugs her again before he is taken away. Next is Prim and Mrs Everdeen, who both cry over her. She pretends she had no intention of going in the first place and then hugs them, squeezes out a tear, and promises to try and get back safe. Once they're gone, she composes herself for her father, who comes in with a harried expression on his face. He hugs her in silence and they stay like that until his time is up. As he is about to go, he turns to her and tells her to get back safe.

That's all for her visitors, so she just sits and waits while the Seam boy is no doubt getting a million visitors. She tries not to feel jealous but after an hour of waiting, she starts to get slightly bored.

Eventually, the Peacekeepers come in and take her to the train station. She has one last first impression to give the Capitol, and all she does is keep a straight face and gaze nonchalantly straight at the cameras.

**Okay so, chapter one is done! I'm really excited for this one (I apologise for the long wait) so hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly. I appreciate all of the reviews for my last one and would like to say thank you for your support! This will be multi-chapter, just so you know, and just so you are prepared. It's an AU spanning Catching Fire and Mockingjay. **

**Anyway, thanks again!**


End file.
